Three Words For You
by dojodo11
Summary: Ash wants to talk to Dawn about his feelings for her, but he can't. So he sings it instead! A Pearlshipping one shot song fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THIS SONG!**

**The song is called "1 2 3 4" by the "Plain white T's"**

_I love you_, the three hardest words for anybody to say to anyone, and no one knows that more than Ash Ketchum. He has been in love with his travelling partner, Dawn for about a year now but has never conjured up the courage to tell her. Mostly everyone knew about his love for the blue haired girl, his family, his friends, his Pokemon, even Dawn's Pokemon knew about Ash's feelings. Everyone knew, except Dawn.

Why did he love her you ask? He loved the way she cared about her Pokemon and others, the way she always made him laugh, he loved her determination and bravery. Even the way she walked and talked. But the thing he loved most about Dawn, her smile. This was true, every time the blue haired girl did warm comforting smile, Ash would turn into a blabbering idiot and trip on his own feet.

Why did he not tell her? He was scared, scared that she would not feel the same way. If she did, it would ruin their friendship and they would then hardly speak to each other anymore. What if she loved someone else? He always had nightmares of Dawn rejecting him and telling him that she loved Kenny or Barry… sometimes even Paul, the thought of this always made Ash wince.

All he had to do was say three words, I love you.

Ash, Dawn and Brock where now staying at Ash's house in Pallet Town. They where staying here after Ash lost in the Sinnoh League in the 4th round by none other than Paul. It was not losing the match that made Ash upset; it was that he lost to _him._

There was a lot of things that Dawn learned about Ash while she was staying in Pallet Town like the sheer amount of Pokemon that belonged to him that were staying at Professor Oak's laboratory. But the thing she learned about Ash was that shocked her most was that he could play the guitar. This also shocked Brock, Ash's long time friend as he never knew that Ash could even play an instrument. After that they all knew that Ash could play the guitar, they kept pestering him to play a song, but Ash kept making the excuse that he forgot how to play it.

It was night time in the Ketchum residence as everyone was fast asleep, except for Dawn, who had woken up in the middle of the night due to being thirsty. She came out of Ash's room which is where she was sleeping and quietly made her way downstairs, trying to not wake anyone up to get a glass of water.

As she got downstairs and got her glass of water, she was about to go back upstairs when she heard some rustling in the living room. Deciding to investigate, she peeked through the crack of where the door was open to see Ash getting out his guitar from its case. He then sat down on one of the chairs and started to play, and sing!

_Give me more lovin then I've ever had._

_  
Make it all better when I'm feelin sad._

_  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not._

_  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad. _

_  
Barely gettin mad, _

_  
I'm so glad I found you._

_  
I love bein around you._

_  
You make it easy, _

_  
As easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4._

_  
There's only one thing to do three words for you._

_  
I love you._

_  
(I love you)_

_  
There's only one way to say those three words,_

_  
And that's what I'll do._

_  
I love you._

_  
(I love you) _

_  
Give me more lovin from the very start._

_  
Piece me back together when I fall apart. _

_  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends._

_  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_.  
Best that I've had. _

_  
I'm so glad that I found you._

_  
I love bein around you. _

_  
You make it easy as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_  
There's only one thing to do three words for you._

_  
I love you._

_  
(I love you)_

_  
There's only one way to say those three words_

_  
And that's what I'll do._

_  
I love you. I love you_

_  
(I love you) _

_  
You make it easy, its easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_  
There's only one thing to do three words for you_

_I love you _

_  
(I love you) _

_  
There's only one way to say those three words_

_  
That's what ill do I love you _

_  
(I love you) _

_  
I love you I love you. _

_  
One two three four,_

_I love you._

_  
(I love you)_

_  
I love you._

"Dawn…" Ash sighed to himself as he finished the song.

The glass of water that was still in Dawn's hand suddenly dropped to the ground with a loud smash. She had never guessed that Ash could play the guitar that well, and sing great as well. And that song was all for her…

The noise of the glass shattering startled Ash as he put his guitar away.

"Who's there?" Ash called out.

The door then slowly opened to show a shocked Dawn. It took Ash a minute to realise that Dawn had listened the entire time.

"Dawn… I…" Ash's sentence was cut off by a warm embrace that Dawn had just given him.

"Thank you." Dawn whispered while still holding Ash in the hug.

Ash was confused.

"Thank you for the song, i-it was really beautiful." Dawn said.

"Dawn, look. Ever since I met you, I have had these strange feelings for you. At first I thought it was a small crush but it slowly developed into l-love." Ash confessed while still struggling to say the lat word.

"I love you Dawn." Ash sighed as he knew he had said it. The three words he had been dying to tell her for so long now.

"I love you too Ash." Dawn said.

Ash's eyes widened as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"R-Really?" Ash said disbelieved.

"Yeah, I guess I had strong feelings for a long time about you too but I never had the courage to tell you." Dawn replied.

Ash grinned, realising that Dawn went through the same thing he went through.

They then looked in each others eyes locked in their gaze until they leaned closer into each other, they where so close they could feel the other's breath on their necks. Then their lips met. They were both in heaven, doing what they had been dreaming of doing for a very long time.

Unfortunately for Ash and Dawn their kiss was broken when they heard Brocks voice.

"It's about time!"

**The End**

**Yay! My first one shot and song fic!I heard this song while I was on youtube one day and I instantly fell in love with it. I'm don't think this is the best one shot or song fic in the world, but hey, that's just my opinion. So please review and give me your opinion!**

**P.S: ODST is finally out!**


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry! Not a second chapter, just a stupid author's note that nobody cares about!**

**First and foremost, thank you, thank you, and thank you! For all the nice reviews I got for the story, it really meant a lot. And to show my thanks, I will thank every reviewer for the story so far!**

**AshXDawn4Ever: Thanks, I thought it was a good song too! **

**xRioT-6296x: Thanks a lot! And I will keep writing!**

**Espeon 114x: Glad you liked it, Thanks!**

**Arcanegears: Thanks for the good comments on the story and odst!**

**dollygirl123: Glad ya liked the song too! Thank you!**

**Beautiful Jade: Thanks for the beautiful review!**

**SparkyStarZ-13: Thanks for the aww!**

**SquirrelGirl8: I thought It was about time too, thanks a lot!**

**Shadowofdanta: Thanks a lot! I don't know if I should make another part… should I?**

**Once again, thanks to all of you who reviewed or faved the story. It definitely gave me some confidence to write more.**

**I do have different ideas. I've got some more one shot ideas and maybe a few song fics as well. I may also have a Pokemon academy story in my head as well (I love those stories!)**

**So look out for more stories from me and new chapters in "The time of our lives." Also, you can still review this story if you haven't yet!**

**BYE!**

_Dojodo11_


	3. Account will no longer be active

Nope, after 3 years, still not another chapter. But it is something very important that you should read.

**This account will no longer be active.** I apologise if there are people who enjoyed the stories that I created and wanted to see more of it. The reason I'm not doing this any more is to be honest, I can't be arsed and I usually will have no time. I honestly can't understand how the people on this site have the motivation and time to put into their stories, so if you have a story on this site and and have the drive to create more, I respect you, very highly. You also may be wondering "Where did 'The Time of Our Lives' go?" Well, to be blunt, I deleted it. Now, I made that story about 3 years ago, I came back on the site after a 3 years of absence to see how the community has grown, checked out the story and realized it was god-awful. I understand that there are people who read it and enjoyed it and also wanted to see more, but I just feel like I would be giving a teacher a sloppy piece of coursework, the same way I would be giving you guys crappy stories, and I hate doing that, so I deleted the account. If I can find a way to let you read again I will, but don't be expecting it anytime soon. Apologies if you liked the story, but it had to be done... my mental health was at risk. The reason I didn't delete the song-fic was because in my my opinion it wasn't half bad. I hate complimenting things I make but I thought it wasn't half bad. So there, if you're a fan of that story, rejoice.

I guess some of you are wondering about the 3 year gap of content so I'll tell you about; and like any story, i'll start at the beginning. This site kinda brought out my adventurous side, I was never one to sign up for a club or go out and party every night kinda person, I was and kind of still am, a quiet person who stays at home most of the time. Then I discovered this site and read ALOT of stories, I mean alot. Then my brain suddenly said 'I could to this!' so I made the first chapter of "The Time Of Our Lives" and to my surprise, the people who read it...liked it. So that got me to do more chapters which then led to me making 'Three Words For You' which was ALSO a success. But after that, I just lost all motivation, I was starting my GCSE's in school which took up alot of my time and I kinda... forgot about it to be honest. So yeah, that's my pitiful excuse for not doing anything.

By the way, I still love writing stories and not ashamed to say, I still love Pokemon. Seriously, I'm 17 now and I still love the games, tv show, manga, TCG etc. so don't worry, my passion for one of the best franchises ever created is still burning strong.

Alright, time to say farewell. When I came back to the site I looked at the reviews I got and it just brought a massive smile to my face. People leaving constructive criticism when I messed up a part of the story, people telling me how they laughed reading reading it. And to be honest, that was my original intent, to make people laugh, I don't think I was aiming to have an epic drama with constant plot twists, that isn't what I wanted. I guess you could classify my stories as "Romantic Comedies" (yes, I know, very masculine). So for all that, I guess all I have to say now is thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, put me on alert etc. as it really gave the confidence to express myself and made my life all the more better *end cheesy thank you speech*

So, I will now leave with you with the name of a book by an amazing author called Douglas Adams.

"**So long, and thanks for all the fish"**


End file.
